


Breaktime

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge wants Sky to take a break from work.





	Breaktime

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. It's out of character. Sue me.

Sky came back from the copy machine and sat back down at his desk. He startled as felt something brush against his leg. He pushed the chair out to look under his desk.

"No peeking." Bridge grinned from under the desk. He had his hand in his pants stroking himself. 

Sky's nerves were on edge as he waited in anticipation to see what Bridge had in store for him.

His breath started to become ragged as hands teased over his crotch and began to undo the button on his pants.

"Woah." Sky said breathlessly.

Bridge couldn't contain a smirk. "I haven't even done anything yet." 

To prove his point, he gave a stroke with his thumb. 

"Can you do that again?" Sky whispered, breaking Bridge out of his thoughts. 

He nodded, more than happy to oblige. He ran his thumb over the tip and sliding down the shaft, earning him another moan from Sky. Emboldened by the eager response, Bridge wrapped the rest of his fingers around Sky's cock and started slowly stroking it. 

Sky failed to stifle a whimper, biting his lip and bucking up. Bridge tried his best to keep a gentle touch, but soon Sky was thrusting violently into his hand.

Bridge took a second to appreciate the sight of the full, flushed cock. 

Sky let out a yelp when Bridge's tongue darts out and licks the tip of his cock unexpectedly. He swirls it around the tip and then takes Sky's cock into his mouth. 

Sky tightens his grip on the chair when Bridge looks up at him with dark lust in his eyes and takes him deeper into his throat. A needy whine escapes him as Bridge sucks him with an earnest vigor. 

He was captivated by the heart-stopping suspense of the unpredictable chaos.

He felt the telltale burn as fire coiled within him. Bridge could sense that Sky was nearing his limit. He gently pushed forward until Sky's cock hit the back of this throat. 

Sky tried to keep from thrusting deeper but all thought was swept away as a wave of blazing fire washed over him.

Bridge sucks him dry and licks up every stray drop of cum. It's lewd and Sky can feel himself hardening again.

"Okay. I get it. Time for a break." Sky said, panting. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"


End file.
